


The Family Disa- Dinner

by Syphus



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Knights of Winter (D&D)
Genre: Delp is a troublemaker, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Dinner, Family-centric, Fluff, Jon is upset, M/M, Siblings, Tal'Dorei, and wears purple polka dot pajamas, cursing, family au, moms who are best friends, stealing clothes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syphus/pseuds/Syphus
Summary: Bella and Bryn are preparing tonight's dinner when they're interrupted.





	The Family Disa- Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> everyone is one big happy family. although, "happy" may be an occasional exaggeration.
> 
> brynhild and bella are moms, their children are jon, delp, and dinton. gilmore is big's father and aritian and pyre are the gay uncles who show up to steal food and teach dinton how to be gay.

Bella looked up at the thumping sounds coming from floor above her. Her hands paused over chopped carrots, waiting for the cause of the sound to reveal itself. From her right, Bryn spoke up, “The boys are awake. As long as there isn’t any screaming, I don’t care.”

“Yeah, but the lack of screaming is what worries me.” The two women shared a glance before turning back to their prepared ingredients. Bella dumped the carrots into the crock pot along with potatoes, spinach, and a can of mixed beans. As Bryn stirred the pot, the thumping returned, this time coming from the stairs. Bella turned around to watch a small boy sprint into the kitchen, swiftly followed by his older brother. “Delp? Jon? Ya’ll know there’s no running in this house.”

Delp ran to cower behind Bella’s legs. “Jon’s chasing me for no reason. I didn’t do anything, I swear!”

Jon stepped forward, purple polka dot pajamas ruining the threatening image. “He stole my shirt and won’t give it back.”

“No, I didn’t! ‘Sides, that shirt’s too small for you anyways.”

“It’s called a muscle shirt, it’s supposed to be small. And I know you stole it – you’re wearing it!” Bella looked down at Delp, taking in the black shirt that hung past his thighs and slipped off one shoulder.

“Delp, you have clothes that fit you. Why’re you taking Jon’s stuff?”

“ _Taking_ seems like a mean word. I like to think of it as ‘borrowing for the foreseeable future.’”

“Give it back, bud,” Bryn placed the lid on the crockpot before turning to the boys, “and go get ready for school. Dinner tonight is stew and if Jon doesn’t have his shirt by then, you don’t eat.”

A grin split Delp’s face as he looked up at the tall woman. “So, as long as I give it back by then? Then I’m wearing it to school!” The small boy ran away, past a surprised Jon and back up the stairs.

“ _Moms_ , this is bullshit, it’s like the millionth time he’s stolen my stuff.”

“ _Language,_ mister!” Bella brandished a dripping ladle. “Unless you wanna move back into Dinton’s room, you’re going to have to learn to stand up for yourself. Without hitting.”

“He’s like six! How am I supposed to stand up to that?”

“He’s eight, and you’re a smart boy. I’m certain you can figure it out. Now go get ready, the bus’ll be here soon.” Jon groaned, slouching out of the kitchen. Bella watched him go before turning back to the pot. “They’ll be fine.”

“I’m sure they will be, it’ll just take some getting used to.” Bryn leaned her hip against the counter to face Bella. “There’s a lot of changes going on, but it’ll turn out alright.”

“Y’think so?”

“Sure, especially now that Dinton has his own room. He can be a broody teenager as much as he wants.”

Bella laughed, “As long as he goes to school and occasionally shows up at dinner, I’m fine with that.”

“Good! We’ll make sure he shows up for dinner tonight. Pyre and Aritian are coming over, so he’ll want to see them.”

“I invited Gilmore and his son, too. I know Big and Delp like playing together.”

“One big, dorky family. This’ll either be a complete disaster or….” Bryn shrugged, pulling off her apron and hanging it on a hook on the pantry door, “I don’t know what else it could be.” Bella followed suit before the two women proceeded upstairs to finish getting ready for work.

“Let’s just hope the boys don’t burn the house down and the food tastes good. That’s all I ask.”

“Bella, you have very high hopes.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading~ submit constructive criticism and any confusing questions below!
> 
> this is from my d&d group, so characters are all original or from Matt Mercer's Tal'Dorei.


End file.
